1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a gas detector for x-rays, particularly a gas detector of the type utilized in computer tomography systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas detectors for detecting x-rays in computer tomography system, particularly xenon detectors, are known in the art which include a row or series of plate-shaped electrodes arranged in a gas-tight chamber. In known gas detectors of this type, the signals are supplied from the electrodes to a detector circuit by means of wires which are electrically conductively connected to the electrodes and which are conducted to the exterior of the gas-tight chamber. Because of the hard-wired connection of the wires to the plate-shaped electrodes, servicing and repair of known gas detectors of this type is difficult if one of the electrodes must be removed.